Sly Vs Tsundere
by mickey139
Summary: Bagaimana kelicikan Naruto dan sifat Hinata yang Tsundere dipertemukan. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata dan berbisik pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakan kembali tubuhmu " Bisikan itu sangat sensual penuh godaan di telinga Hinata dan membuatnya terbang melayang, membayangkan sesuatu yang erotis bersama laki-laki itu/"Maaf, brengsek. Tapi aku tidak mau.


**Sly Vs Tsundere** **Mickey_Miki**

 **Pair:** Naruto dan Hinata

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO** dan semua character yang ada di dalam cerita ini

 **WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

Tentang bagaimana kelicikan Naruto dan sifat Hinata yang Tsundere dipertemukan.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata dan berbisik pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakan kembali tubuhmu─" Bisikan itu sangat sensual penuh godaan di telinga Hinata dan membuatnya terbang melayang, membayangkan sesuatu yang erotis bersama laki-laki itu _._

"Maaf, brengsek. Tapi aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah mau"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata tidak tahu harus senang atau malah sedih sekarang. Harta berharganya, kehormatannya, kesuciannya yang selalu dia jaga hilang dalam satu malam. Keperawanannya yang menjadi modal utama dirinya untuk sang suami kelak hilang direnggut oleh sang atasan, yang baiknya karena atasannya itu tidak melarikan diri dan bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab. Namun, entah mengapa Hinata malah merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan dari ini semua dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali kegiatan mereka waktu itu, namun ketelanjangannya di balik selimut ketika dia bangun dan melihat lelaki itu yang juga baru selesai mandi membuatnya mau tak mau menepis kejanggalan itu dan malah melayang memikirkan hal-hal gila, belum lagi dengan pengakuan dari atasannya itu yang membuatnya benar-benar malu sampai rasanya ingin menghilang saat itu juga.

Namun walau begitu, hinata malah tidak merasakan perasaan layaknya gadis yang kepolososannya baru saja direnggut. Dia tidak menangis, bersedih ataupun putus asa kala itu, dia hanya marah dan sedikit… kecewa.

 _Yah_ mungkin kecewa karena tidak merasakan saat-saat dirinya kehilangan kesuciannya. Ia kecewa karena tidak ingat dengan rasa nikmat yang katanya adalah surga dunia sampai ingin terus mengulangnya seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok— dan sering di banggakan oleh sahabat juga para wanita penggosip di kantornya. Ia kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah penuh nikmat dari seorang Namikaze Naruto karena pelepasan oleh dirinya, wajah yang sering diagung-agungkan oleh para wanita yang menginginkan seorang pria dengan aroma jantan yang memikat untuk menghangati tempat tidurnya seperti Naruto. Ia kecewa…

 _Brengsek._

Ia kecewa, kenapa malah otaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengingat dan membayangkan wajah atasannya itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus memeriksakan kepalanya ke rumah sakit atau langsung ke dokter bedah untuk mencuci otaknya agar pikiran kotor yang sudah ditulari oleh sahabat juga bos mesumnya itu hilang.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin _seharusnya_ dia memang harus merasa senang atau setidaknya merasa bangga karena sudah tidur dengan atasan yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki tampan dan sukses sekaligus sangat digilai oleh banyak wanita. Yah seharusnya.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat asli dari atasannya itu. Bagaimana tingkat kemesuman lelaki itu yang mungkin sudah masuk dalam taraf akut atau malah sudah berada pada level stadium akhir. Belum lagi sifat _bossy_ dan menyebalkannya masih terlekat erat dalam diri laki-laki itu. Hinata malah sedikit menyesal sudah _pernah_ mengaguminya dan menyukainya.

Hinata kembali mengingat beberapa hari setelah peristiwa _mabuknya dan tidur bersama_ Naruto itu terjadi. Alih-alih memperlakukan hinata dengan lembut dan penuh kasih setelah kejadian beberapa malam— yang katanya sangat panas penuh dengan gairah yang membara, malah sama saja. Bahkan perlakuannya bertambah parah. Atasannya itu tidak akan tanggung-tanggung mengerjai hinata sampai gadis itu kelelahan dan berakhir di Bar bersama dengan teman-temannya— tapi untungnya setelah kejadian itu, kewaspadaan Hinata menigkat.

Hinata benar-benar mengutuk minuman merah yang sudah membuat dirinya berakhir di ranjang dengan atasannya itu dan ia bersumpah demi serangga-serangga _imut_ milik Shino— teman sekolahnya dulu— jika dia tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuh minuman terkutuk itu. Cukup hari itu saja, hari tersial dalam hidupnya— _atau malah hari beruntungnya?_

Teman-teman hinata sendiri pun tidak ada yang terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah kekanakan Hinata yang selalu mendumel sendiri layaknya orang gila kehilangan boneka kesayangannya sehabis pulang kerja. Bagi mereka kelakuan Hinata itu sudah terlalu biasa. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena atasannya yang kembali berulah. Naruto Uzumaki. Pria dingin yang anehnya banyak digilai wanita, entah apa yang mereka lihat dari laki-laki penyuka ramen itu─ _Well_ , tapi teman-teman Hinata tidak termasuk ke dalamnya. Mereka juga punya target sendiri yang harus mereka dapatkan.

"Dasar laki-laki mesum, brengsek. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya, memotong miliknya hingga…." Kata Hinata setelah keluar dari ruang atasannya. Sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, karena tidak ingin didengar oleh wanita-wanita satu devisinya. _Kadang-kadang tembok pun punya telinga_ , kata hinata dalam hati. Setelah melihat beberapa lirikan tajam kearahnya.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau sebenarnya Hinata sangat membenci Naruto— dibalik rasa sukanya, mungkin— yang selalu mem- _bully_ -nya dan wanita-wanita bar-bar penggila Naruto itu malah ingin berada di posisinya. _Well_ , Hinata sih tidak akan pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Dia malah sangat bersemangat bertukaran— sebagai seseorang yang di- _bully_ , tentu saja— jika ada yang mau mengajukan pada Naruto.

Tapi, mereka tidak ada yang berani. Mereka hanya secara terang-terangan menampakkan raut tidak sukanya juga delikan-delikan sinis untuknya yang sangat tidak ia pedulikan. ' _Hell, apa mereka buta atau mereka memang bodoh tidak bisa melihat situasi?_ ' Kata Hinata dalam hati. Ia tentu tidak akan pernah berani mengucapkan itu di hadapan mereka semua, bisa-bisa ia juga kena bully mereka.

Hinata berjalan kembali kemejanya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menguras semua emosi juga tenaganya. Hinata sudah seperti OB di perusahaan ini─ ah tidak, tapi gadis itu seperti pembantu pribadi Naruto yang bisa disuruh-suruh apa saja, padahal dia salah satu karyawan yang punya kedudukan di kantor itu juga tingkat kesibukan yang sangat padat dan laki-laki itu malah menambah bebannya.

 _Dasar brengsek._ _Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu diam dan hanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya saja dan membiarkan_ _ku_ _beristirahat barang sehari saja?_ Keluhnya dalam hati.

TREEEET

Hinata menggeram kesal ketika suara _telepon_ di atas mejanya kembali berbunyi padahal dia baru saja duduk dan berniat mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Dan tanpa di beritahu pun Hinata sudah tahu siapa orang brengsek di seberang sana yang sudah membunyikan _telepon_ itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si mesum brengsek, Naruto Uzumaki. Orang yang sudah membuat hari-harinya yang sempurna sukses berantakan.

Malas-malasan Hinata menekan tombol penerima itu. "Ya—"

" _Hinata bawa laporan yang ku minta kau revisi ke ruanganku sekarang!"_

 _Sial_

"Baik─"

Pip

"Lah..."

 _Sial sial sial_

Ingin sekali Hinata berlari ke ke sana, membanting pintu tepat kewajahnya dan melemparinya dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja itu yang belum selesai ia kerjakan karena ulah laki-laki itu sendiri. Memang ia pikir Hinata punya badan berapa hingga sanggup mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang ia minta dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Padahal ia baru menyuruhnya dua jam yang lalu sementara permintaannya yang lain juga harus ia penuhi. Apa sih yang sebenarnya Naruto inginkan darinya? Tidak bisakah dia meminta sesuatu pada karyawan yang lain saja?

Hinata menghela nafas panjang ketika berada di depan pintu ruangan atasannya. Menstabilkan emosinya yang sudah memuncak dan siap untuk diluapkan. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya.

"Permisi, _Sir_ ─" _._

Naruto menghentikan gerakan jemarinya ketika mendengar suara Hinata. "Mana laporan yang ku minta?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

 _Brengsek_ _._ Hinata menarik nafas dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar umpatannya tidak sampai keluar dan membuatnya terlibat masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

"Maaf, _Sir._ Aku belum menyelesaikannya. Bisakah aku minta tambahan waktu untuk menyelesaikannya?" _Brengsek._

"Tidak."

"Ya…?"

"Aku bilang tidak bisa. Aku sudah meminta padamu untuk menyelesaikannya dan kau sudah menyetujuinya."

"Tapi aku belum menyelesaikannya, Sir." _Dan itu gara-gara kau_ _,_ _brengsek._ Hinata masih menahan kata-katanya dan tidak meledak-ledak menghadapi atasannya itu. Sudah cukup dari yang terakhir kali dia melakukan itu dan Naruto semakin mempermainkannya. Menggodanya dan manfaatkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendapatkan sanksinya. Hukumannya. Agar kau bisa mempertahankan ucapanmu dan tidak mengulanya lagi. Dan karyawan lain juga tahu apa akibatnya jika melalaikan tugasnya. Aku tidak ingin ada karyawan seperti itu yang bekerja di perusahaan ini."

"Baiklah, Sir. Aku akan menerimanya — " Hinata menyahut dengan lemas. Eh, tunggu─ bukankah ini kabar baik? Berarti ia akan lepas dari Naruto dan hari-harinya yang damai akan kembali lagi? Benar, kan?

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyum yang dia sembunyikan. Berpura-pura menampilkan raut kecewa. Baiklah, kalau begitu ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Sementara di sisi lain, pria Namikaze itu malah tersenyum menyeringai. Berbagai jenis hukuman aneh mulai ia pikirkan. Rencana-rencana gila yang bisa memuaskannya juga Hinata. Gadis yang menutupi sifat polosnya di balik sifat keras kepalanya dan pria itu yakin jika rencananya kali ini akan berhasil. Dia benar-benar akan merasakan kembali kenikmatan itu.

"Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dan akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku besok." Lanjutnya.

"Memang siapa yang mau memecatmu, hm? Aku bilang kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya bukan berarti aku memecatmu."

"Eh…! La… lalu hukumanku apa?"

Hinata mulai was was sendiri memikirkan hukuman yang akan diberikan Naruto padanya dan yang pastinya hukuman ini sangat berar melebihi permintaan-permintaan Naruto selama ini.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan hukuman, hanya saja aku butuh bantuanmu..." Hinata tidak mengerti namun tetap diam dan menyimak. Ia tidak ingin ada satu kata pun yang terlewat hingga menyebabkan ia terlibat masalah lain dengan atasannya itu. "Mulai besok kau akan menjadi sekertarisku─ untuk sementara waktu. _Well_ , kau tahukan sekertarisku dulu akan melahirkan jadi aku memberinya cuti hingga dua bulan kedepan. Karena sekarang aku tidak memiliki sekertaris, jadi ku minta kau yang akan menggantikannya dan mulai besok pagi kau harus menyiapkan semua yang kubutuhkan. Lagi pula tidak ada karyawan yang cocok menggantikannya selain kau. Kau tahukan bagaimana jika aku memintanya pada karyawan yang lain. Yang ada tidak akan ada kerjaan yang selesai dan malah mereka akan membuatnya berantakan."

"A…apa?" Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa telinganya baru saja mendengar kalau Naruto ingin mengangkatnya sebagai sekertarisnya? "Dan kau harus mau." Lanjutnya membuat Hinata terpaku dengan mata yang masih terbelalak tidak percaya.

Sumpah demi apapun, apa benar ini sejenis hukuman? Kalau benar, maka ini adalah hukuman yang benar-benar sangat berat untuknya. Sangat tidak adil. Lebih baik ia dipecat atau gajinya saja yang dipotong dari pada harus bersama dengan si brengsek mesum itu dan terus mendapatkan _bully_ _-_ nya. Si brengsek itu rupanya benar-benar ingin membunuh Hinata.

"Lagi pula kau adalah calon istriku. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah dan aku ingin melakukan _pendekatan_ agar lebih mengenalmu." Kata Naruto dengan suara beratnya yang sensual berjalan mendekati Hinata. Ia memegangi pinggul Hinata dan mendekatkannya pada pinggulnya. Sedikit memeras agar hinata juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata dan berbisik pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakan kembali tubuhmu─" Bisikan itu sangat sensual penuh godaan di telinga Hinata dan membuatnya terbang melayang, membayangkan sesuatu yang erotis bersama laki-laki itu.

Hinata merutuki sisi jalangnya yang bersorak gembira mendapat perlakuan Naruto dan ia berusaha sangat keras untuk melawan keinginannya untuk mengerang karena merasakan sensasi nakal yang kuat dari kata-kata pria itu di telinganya. Sekujur tubuhnya terbakar karenanya dan Hinata tidak suka sensasi itu. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Naruto jika ia mengerang hanya karena kata-katanya?

"Aku tidak sabar melucuti pakaianmu dari tubuhmu dan melihat bagaimana indahnya tubuhmu ketika kau telanjang. Aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhmu dan menunjukkan kepadamu bagaimana besarnya para pria menginginkan seorang wanita bersamanya. Aku bersumpah padamu, kau akan mengingatnya dan menginginkannya kembali di sepanjang hidupmu. Kau tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan ranjang saat bersamaku karena kau akan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi."

Jantung Hinata berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, ketika bisikan menggoda itu keluar dari bibir Naruto. Ia merutuki dirinya ketika suara seperti erangan lirih meluncur dari bibinya yang untungnya tidak sampai terdengar di telinga milik Naruto.

 _Jangan tergoda! Anggap dia adalah orang gila yang berusaha merayumu._ Kesadaran Hinata menyemangatinya─ menguatkan dirinya agar tidak termakan rayuan ulung Naruto.

 _Dasar bodoh. Jangan menolak sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tolak._ Namun sisi lain dirinya tidak terima.

Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengikuti akal sehatnya namun aroma parfum menggoda milik Naruto memenuhi kepalanya. Akal sehatnya mulai menipis ketika napas Naruto menggelitik lehernya sementara pipi pria itu berada begitu dekat dengan pipinya, menyengat bulu-bulu halus yang berada di tengkuknya.

Setiap bagian dari dirinya ingin menyerah kepada Naruto dan ini yang benar-benar tidak disukai oleh Hinata. Pesona si mesum ini benar-benar kuat hingga mampu membangkitkan sisi jalang miliknya.

Nafas Hinata naik turun karena ucapan Naruto yang menyengat hingga sisi terliar dirinya. Sisi jalangnya mulai menguasainya. Hinata mati-matian mempertahankan kesadarannya hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Hinata membuka matanya dan ia benar-benar sangat menyesal karenanya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika hal pertama yang ia saksikan adalah otot-otot Naruto yang keras dan seperti di pahat di balik kemeja putih. Ke cekungan di leher Naruto yang mengalirkan setetes bulir keringat, turun hingga menghilang di ujung tenggorokan laki-laki itu. Oh, betapa ingin lidahnya menjelajah di kulit keemasan Naruto yang diberkahi itu. Mencari tahu apakah bagian tubuh Naruto yang lain terasa sama nikmatnya dengan mulut pria itu.

Naruto pasti hebat di tempat tidur─

 _Sial_.

Naruto pasti sengaja melakukan ini. Membuatnya sama seperti para wanita Naruto yang lainnya yang sangat menginginkan dirinya. Ia ingin mempermalukan dirinya dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan. Dirinya tidak sama seperti wanita-wanita Naruto yang lain. Ia bukan wanita jalang yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan dirinya dan membukakan kakinya lebar-lebar untuk pria mesum itu.

' _Brengsek_ ,' Hinata mengumpat pelan saat pengendalian dirinya sudah kembali padanya.

"Maaf, brengsek. Tapi aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah mau."

"Oh, sayang. Kau pasti mau dan tidak akan menolakku."

"Tapi sekarang aku menolakmu, _sialan_. Lagipula kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja yang menggantikan Konan? Kenapa─"

"Karena kau calon istriku dan aku ingin lebih _dekat_ denganmu." Kata Naruto tidak peduli dengan penolakan Hinata. Baginya melihat Hinata seperti ini adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Melihat wajah memerah Hinata karena efek kata-katanya juga reaksi tubuhnya ketika ia meyentuhnya benar-benar sudah membuatnya terangsang. Seandainya ini bukan kantor, Naruto pasti sudah membuat Hinata benar-benar mengerang dibawahnya.

 _Sial_. Ia ingin menyentuh Hinata detik ini juga, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Sialan. Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku brengsek. Dasar mesum." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha keras untuk melepaskan kukungan tangan kekar Naruto. Tapi karena tenaga Hinata jauh lebih kecil dari tenaga pria seperti Naruto jadilah usahanya itu sia-sia.

"Benarkah?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Si…sialan, apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku, brengsek." Hinata semakin panik ketika merasakan benda kebanggaan Naruto yang mengeras dipinggangnya. Ia semakin berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari rengkuahan tangan kekar Naruto. Namun tangan kekar milik Naruto lebih kuat. Lagipula sisi jalang sial-nya juga tidak ingin terlepas dari rengkuhan itu dan malah ingin merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto lebih lama, merasakan bagaimana bentuk tubuh Naruto di balik kemeja putihnya, bagaimana rasa dari bibir Naruto ketika mencumbunya atau... ─ _sial_. Hinata tidak akan bisa berkutik ketika sisi jalangnya masih ada di dalam tubuhnya. Apalagi ketika berada di dekat Naruto walau radius beberapa meter jauh darinya.

Laki-laki ini memang memiliki pesona sang adonis. Tubuhnya selalu menguarkan feromon yang memikat kaum hawa untuk tunduk ke padanya. Sekeras apapun menolaknya, pesona itu tidak akan bisa dilawan olehnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Lagi Naruto berbicara di sisi telinga Hinata dengan penuh sensual. Menjilatnya sedikit hingga suara erangan lirih Hinata keluar. "Ini adalah reaksi tubuhku ketika berdekatan dengan tubuhmu. Lagipula tubuhmu juga menginginkannya bukan? Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi, Hinata. Kita bahkan sangat cocok di ranjang, megingat tubuhmu yang tidak ingin melepaskan tubuhku─"

"STOOOP. Kau pasti berbohong. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu─"

"Mmmmph..."

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat Naruto membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak tetapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia terlalu _shock_ hingga tidak bisa memahami apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Hingga beberapa detik ketika Hinata sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya. Laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak ingin Hinata memberontak dan menghentikan kesenangannya. Sudah cukup untuknya bersabar hingga beberapa hari sejak terakhir kali pertemuan dengan Hinata di apartemen miliknya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana melampiaskannya.

Naruto tersenyum ketika tidak ada respon tolakan dari Hinata─ mungkin, saat ini Tuhan tengah memihak padanya hingga membuat Hinata tidak memberontak sama sekali dan malah terbuai akan permainannya. Yah, Naruto sangat bahagia saat ini. _Namun, sepertinya_ permainannya ini tidak boleh diteruskan atau hal yang paling dia inginkan akan terjadi. "Ah... Sayang sekali ini adalah kantor dan aku tidak suka bermain di dalam kantorku. Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti. Oke." Katanya dan melapaskan Hinata.

Ia kemudian berjalan di sofa mendudukinya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil berusaha memadamkan api di darahnya. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih terengah dan menormalkan pernapasannya. Apa ia terlalu bersemangat tadi hingga membuat Hinata seperti sekarang? Tapi melihat Hinata yang mengatur nafasnya, dadanya yang naik turun juga keringat yang muncul dari pori-pori dahinya dan sebagian mengalir kebawah, serta bajunya yang kusut akibat ulah tangannya, bukannya gairahnya mereda, malah semakin meningkat bahkan satu keinginan kuat muncul saat ini juga. Dan ia bersumpah demi dewa Jashin yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Hidan ia akan mendapatkannya. Tetapi bukan hari ini dan saat ini. Nanti. Pasti ia akan mendapatkannya dan Hinata sendiri yang akan menawarkan itu padanya.

Dan hanya berselang dari beberapa detik setelah Naruto duduk barulah Hinata sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu juga marah. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh dan memalukan saat ini. Padahal dia selalu berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tergoda oleh atasannya itu, dan sekarang. Lihatlah, bahkan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman saja, bisa membungkamnya, membuatnya tidak berkutik walau hanya menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menolak dan yang lebih parahnya adalah, sisi jalangnya malah terbuai dan ikut dalam permainan yang dibuat atasannya itu.

Dia benar-benar ingin lenyap saat ini juga. Ah, tidak. Ia ingin melenyapkan mesum pirang brengsek itu yang tengah menyeringai di hadapannya.

Arrrrgh... _Sial_ , Hinata berteriak di dalam batinnya. Dia benar-benar menunjukkan sisi jalangnya di hadapan Naruto. Atasannya itu memang titisan dari dewa penakhluk wanita. Ah... Sepertinya dia memang harus pergi ke air terjun untuk bermeditasi dan menghilangkan sisi jalangnya agar kejadian ini tidak akan terulang kembali.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan ketika nafas dan jantungnya mulai tenang, dia menatap Naruto sengit. "Brengsek..." Hinata mengumpat. Umpatan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk sisi jalangnya juga Naruto yang baru saja membuatnya seperti sekarang.

Tetapi bukannya melihat wajah marah Naruto, ia malah melihat seringai laki-laki itu yang semakin besar dan membuat emosinya kembali naik, "Kau..." Hinata menunjuk Naruto dengan jarinya, sedikit menjeda ucapannya untuk menenangkan detak jantung yang bergemuruh cepat lantaran emosinya yang ingin segera diluapkan. "Akan kupastikan, ini adalah yang terakhir. Kau tidak akan pernah lagi bisa menyentuhku, brengsek. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi..." Kata Hinata

"Tidak sayang. Bukan aku yang akan memintanya, tapi kaulah yang akan merengek padaku." Kata Naruto acuh. _Well_ , ucapan yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah janji dan bukan hanya ucapan biasa. Dia akan benar-benar membuat Hinata menginginkan dan merengek padanya. Membuat gadis itu juga merasakan perasaan tersiksa seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Sialan. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak. Akan. Pernah."

"Kita lihat nanti, sayang..."

"Brengsek. Dasar mesum sialan. Aku benar-benar membencimu..."

"Yah, aku tahu dan aku juga tidak sabar menantikan pernikahan kita minggu depan dan kembali merasakan tubuhmu, sayang..."

Hinata menggeram ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sumpah demi apapun. Kata-kata Naruto sudah seperti virus H5N1 yang berbahaya. Dia benar-benar membenci pria itu. "Rrrrrrrgghhhh... Aku membencimu brengsek."

"Yah, sayang tenanglah, kita pasti akan merasakannya kembali."

Rasanya kepala Hinata ingin pecah saat ini juga. Berhadapan dengan atasannya itu seperti mendekati penyakit yang bisa menggerogoti tubuh dan menyebabkan kelumpuhan otak. Dia benar-benar harus keluar dari ruangan ini.

Dan tanpa meminta izin Hinata berbalik menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menyeringai di belakangnya. Membanting pintunya dan mengagetkan Sakura yang berada tidak dari jauh ruangan itu.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura meyimpan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa di meja konan─ sekertaris Naruto─ yang sudah kosong dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Ah. Sial. Hinata merutuk dirinya dalam hati. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak usah meladeni Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian dengan ocehannya yang membuat darah Hinata mendidih karena malu.

"Hinata?"

"Apa!?"

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar bentakan Hinata yang terlampau keras. Baru kali ini ia melihat temannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Biasanya, semarah apapun Hinata pada atasannya itu, ia tidak akan lepas kendali.

"Ah... Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. _Well_ , kau tahu, aku baru saja ada di dalam dan iblis kuning itu mempermainkanku dan membuatku seperti ini. Jadi.. Jadi ku harap kau mau memaafkanku karena bentakanku barusan."

"Aku tahu dan aku mengerti. Memang apalagi yang ia lakukan padamu hingga kau seperti ini?"

Hinata terdiam, memikirkan hukuman paling mengerikan sekaligus menggiurkan yang Naruto berikan padanya dan ia baru sadar, ia belum mendapatkan jawaban dari tolakannya itu. Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Sial.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengumpat dirinya, karena bisa-bisanya ia termakan kata-kata Naruto hingga melupakan tolakannya itu. Laki-laki itu memang sangat mudah mengalihkan sesuatu. _Brengsek_.

"Ah. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Sakura. Aku harus pergi sekarang, karena si brengsek kepala kuning itu menginginkan laporan yang tadi ia minta ku revisi. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di Cidori." Katanya menutup percakapannya dengan Sakura dan kembali ke ruangan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi.

...

Jantung Hinata berdetak sesuai dengan hentakan musik ketika memasuki Cidori. Bar dengan tema klasik dengan ornamen-ornamen ala romawi dulu juga kostum penari arab jaman dulu. Memang aneh, tetapi unik dan membuat lebih banyak pengunjung datang ke sini. Bar ini juga menyediakan fasilitas VVIP dan ruang pribadi jika ingin menyaksikan penari-penari telanjang untuk dirinya sendiri. _Well_ , Hinata sih tidak peduli dengan fasilitas-fasilitas yang disediakan. Karena tujuannya adalah minuman cocktail yang diracik oleh bartendernya dan musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ nya. Itu semua bisa menghilangkan penat dari efek atasannya.

"Baiklah, Hinata sekarang cepat ceritakan apalagi masalahmu dengan Naruto hingga membuatmu lepas kendali seperti tadi!?"

Hinata menatap teman-temannya yang juga menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Yah... Kalian tahu, laporan yang tadi ia minta tidak kuselesaikan dan dia menghukumku. Hukuman yang paling mengerikan─ bahkan tidak pernah ku pikirkan sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta dan menghukumku seperti itu? Apa ia tidak puas mengerjaiku terus tiap hari? Ah.. Sial aku benar-benar membenci kepala kuning brengsek itu... Dan aku ingin sekali mem─"

"Hukuman seperti apa yang dia berikan padamu, hm?" Kata Tenten memotong keluhan Hinata serta memudarkan aura kejam yang keluar dari Hinata. Uh, Hinata kalau marah atau membenci sesuatu, benar-benar mengerikan. Ia bisa saja _out of caracter_ dan melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku Tenten, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Hedeh..." Tenten memutar bola matanya, "Jadi hukuman seperti apa yang dia berikan? Apa ia memecatmu, memotong gajimu, atau menjadi pembantunya?" Tanyanya dan meminum cairan berwarna biru kesukaannya.

"Lebih parah dari itu."

"Jadi?"

"Dia menyuruhku menjadi sekertarisnya. Bayangkan menjadi sekertarisnya. Posisi yang paling mengerikan. Kalian tahu kan dia seperti apa padaku, apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku jika aku menjadi sekertarisnya. Aku pasti akan dibunuhnya secara perlahan. Tolong aku kawan-kawan..."

"Kau sungguh aneh, Hinata. Padahal banyak sekali wanita di kantor kita yang menginginkan posisi itu. Lagipula bukankah itu juga adalah sesuatu bagus untukmu? Kan kau juga menyukai kepala kuning itu jadi kau bisa mencoba pendekatan dengannya." Sakura menimpali percakapan mereka.

"Yah, kau benar Sakura..." Kata Ino sambil cekikikan.

"Hah!? Aku menyukainya? Apa kalian mabuk? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, jika tiap hari ia selalu mengerjaiku. Menyuruh ini dan itu bahkan hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh OB sekalipun─"

"─aku ingat betul bagaimana reaksimu kala itu, ketika dia baru dipindahkan di perusahaan kita. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau bilang ' _astaga dia adalah pria tertampan dan terseksi yang pernah ku lihat. Oh, bahkan walaupun dia memakai kemeja, otot-ototnya masih tercetak jelas, aku ingin sekali merasakannya, bagaima kontur tubuhnya, ah.. Pasti kekar dan keras lalu─_ "

"Stoooop...!?" Hinata menghentikan ucapan ino yang mengingatkannya kesalahannya yang dulu. Ah, bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan itu dulu apalagi dengan nada centil seperti wanita yang menginginkan pria menghangati tubuhnya? Uh... Ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke saat ia mengucapkan itu kemudian meralat semuanya dan mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu adalah _laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah dia tahu, mesum, suka menyiksa yang lemah terutama yang seperti dirinya dan pandai memanfaatkan emosi seseorang_. Yah, seandainya ia bisa. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Dan ia sangat menyesal.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, ia mengucapkan itu karena belum tahu bagaimana sifat asli dari lelaki itu, kan? Bagaimana perlakuannya untuk Hinata nanti? Sekarang ia tahu makna dari ' _don't judge a book by the cover_ ' karena sekarang ia mengalaminya. Walau dia adalah seorang pria yang terlihat keren dan seksi, ia tidak boleh serta serta menafsirkan apakah mereka memang terlihat seperti itu─ seperti yang terlihat. Karena tidak semua dari mereka terlihat sama dengan tampilannya.

"Itu karena aku belum tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya." Dalihnya sambil menyesap minumannya di atas meja.

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku membencinya.." Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Yakin?"

Hinata mendelik ke arah Ino yang menanyainya. "Yah, tentu saja."

"Kenapa aku malah berpikir sebaliknya." Sakura tidak bertanya, kata-kata itu refleks keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menatap Hinata penasaran. Sambil menyesap minuman birunya yang baru diantarkan oleh _waitress_.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Bukankah kau akan segera menikah dengannya?"

Sentak Hinata menatap Sakura. "Dari mana kau tahu, Sakura?" Hinata menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat karena kecoplosan. Ia menatap teman-temannya dan bersumpah ia melihat seringai menyebalkan yang biasanya berakhir dengan bully. _Dasar mulut tidak tahu tempat._

" _Ara_ , kau mengakuinya. Hahaha... Tadinya kami tidak percaya, tetapi kau mengakuinya sendiri." Kata Ino sambil terkikik

"Aku jadi iri padamu Hinata. Benar-benar iri. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang kau sukai sementara aku yang jelas-jelas sudah menjalin hubungan tiga tahun bersama Sasuke, dia belum-belum melamarku. Hah... Aku juga ingin, Hinata..."

"Teman-teman, pertama kukatakan kalau aku tidak menyukainya. Kedua, aku membencinya, dan ketiga, apa mungkin aku bisa menjalani pernikahan seperti dibayangan kalian dengan dia? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin."

"Kau yakin kau membencinya? Tapi sepenglihatan kami, malah sebaliknya. Lagipula bagian mana dari dirinya yang tidak kau sukai selain sifatnya─ eh, tunggu─ apa jangan-jangan Naruto juga menyukaimu, makanya dia selalu meyuruhmu supaya bisa melihatmu terus? Dan lagi sekertaris. Yah sekertaris. Bukankah itu posisi yang paling dekat dengan bos. Aw..." Ino berkata dengan sangat antusias.

Oh, rasanya Hinata ingin menjahit mulut Ino yang tiba-tiba saja berkata demikian, menghubungkan tiap bagian kisahnya yang selalu ia keluhkan pada mereka. Demi dewa Odin _,_ Hinata benar-benar harus menyaring keluhannya yang akan ia keluhkan pada mereka supaya kejadian ini tidak akan terulang kembali.

"Tentu saja Ino. Lagipula sebentar lagi mereka akan segera menikah. Tidak ada pernikahan yang diawali dengan benci."

"Tetapi kalau Ben-Cinta itu bukan masalah, ya kan? Hahaha..."

Seandainya mereka bukanlah sahabat-sahabatnya, Hinata akan dengan senang hati menghadiahkan mereka dengan botol bir di depannya. Memang dari segi mana mereka lihat kalau dirinya itu menyukai laki-laki mesum itu?

"Tidak kalian salah─"

"Oh, aku juga ingat ketika ia mabuk sebulan yang lalu, bukankah yang mengantarkannya pulang adalah pria Namikaze itu. Dia atasan kita, kan, si Naruto Namikaze? Benarkan?"

"Kau benar, Ino. Aku juga melihatnya. Dan kalian tahu, aku benar-benar kaget melihat Hinata yang tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto. Kau terlihat seperti Jalang, Hinata. Aku benar-benar kaget melihatmu seperti itu, sangat diluar dari karaktermu─ Mungkin mulutmu bilang membencinya, padahal yang sesungguhnya adalah kau benar-benar menyukainya─"

Sumpah, kepala Hinata rasanya ingin meledak karena kata-kata para sahabatnya itu. Ia jadi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan mereka. Apa waktu itu ia tengah dihipnotis? Atau terkena ilmu _vodo_? Yah, mungkin saja begitu. _Sial sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati pada mereka. Terkadang musuh besarmu adalah orang terdekatmu sendiri_. Batin Hinata kesal sendiri.

"Arrrrrgghhh... Sekali lagi aku tekankan. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai pria brengsek mesum seperti dia─"

"Aku meragukan itu, Hinata..." Kata Ino.

" _Well_ , kita lihat saja nanti." Lagi-lagi Tenten menyahuti cepat sebelum Hinata kembali berucap dan menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Uh, demi Tuhan, Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin percakapan mereka semakin jauh dan membuatnya semakin terpojok. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan menjadi objek bully teman-temannya. "Arrrggh... Teman-teman ku mohon. Sudahlah, lupakan masalahku. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Bukankah kalian kesini karena ingin bersenang-senang. _So,_ lebih baik lupakan diriku─ masalahku. Anggap percakapan ini hanya angin lalu dan mari kita nikmati malam ini, oke..."

"Yah, Hinata benar. Kalian tidak usah semakin membulinya. Kalian tidak lihat, wajah Hinata sebentar lagi akan meleleh karena _godaan_ kalian."

Hinata seperti melihat malaikat yang turun ke bumi dan menyelamatkan ia dari bully teman-temannya. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan adanya Temari saat ini. Di antara teman-temannya yang lain hanya Temari yang tidak suka ikut membuly bahkan terkadang melerai dan menghentikan mereka semua.

"Terima kasih, kak Temari."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berterimakasih. Lagipula sebagian dari kata-kata mereka memang benar. Kau benar-benar cocok dengan Naruto."

Dan semua khayalan Hinata tentang Temari sang malaikat penolongnya, luntur saat itu juga. Ia malah melihat seorang iblis yang berkedok malaikat. Rupanya, Temari juga tanpa sadar sudah ikut dalam pem- _bully_ -an itu.

"Ahahahaha... Poor Hinata." Kata Ino.

...

Tiga hari kemudian, pria mesum itu benar-benar menepati kata-katanya. Awalnya ia bingung, mengapa di pagi hari orang-orang di rumahnya sibuk dan sangat berisik. Neji yang biasanya malas bangun dan berbersih diri, jadi terlihat rapi, Hanabi yang urak-urakanpun seperti putri yang tengah menunggu pangerannya menjemput. Sedang ayahnya yang biasanya tidak pernah mengomel tentang penampilan paginya, jadi banyak bicara, mencerewetinya tentang apa yang harus dan tidak harus ia kenakan. Dan akhirnya kebingungannya pun terjawab dengan datangnya satu keluarga dengan mobil mewah yang sangat mencolok di kompleks perumahannya.

Itu adalah keluarga si pirang mesum. Naruto Uzumaki. Atasan sekaligus bos nya di kantor. Pria yang sudah mencuri harta berharganya dan pria yang sering mem- _bully_ -nya

Hinata pikir Naruto mengatakan kata-katanya itu hanya sebatas agar dirinya tidak terlalu menuntut pada pria mesum itu. _Hell_ , bahkan Hinata ingin laki-laki itu menjauh dari nya. Atau ia sendiri yang pergi sejauh mungkin dari pria itu.

Tapi mungkin memang pada dasarnya Naruto hanya ingin membuat hidupnya menderita, makanya melakukan ini semua. Dia ingin menyiksa Hinata di kantor juga rumah.

Hinata jadi bergidik sendiri. Apa nanti Naruto akan menyiksanya seperti di berita-berita atau bahkan yang lebih parah seperti para psycopat gila yang menyiksa targetnya.

"... _Baiklah sudah disepakati. Lagi pula semua persiapannya sudah beres. Jadi mereka akan menikah minggu depan_.."

Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia mengkhayal hingga kesepakatan itu tercapai. Eh.. Tunggu, apa telinganya sudah rusak? Tadi ia mendengar kata minggu depan, kan? Apa itu tentang pertunangannya? Ah, tentu saja. Tidak mungkinkan ia menikah secepat itu yang waktunya hanya berselang beberapa hari dari sekarang. Ha─ sangat tidak mungkin. Lagipula ini adalah kali pertama mereka datang di rumahnya. Masa iya, keluarga dan keluarga si Mesum itu langsung mengajukan pernikahan tanpa pendekatan terlebih dahulu?

"Kalau begitu, Hinata tolong ajak Naruto untuk berkeliling, atau kalian ingin keluar jalan-jalan?"

"Hinata!?"

"Ya... Ya, baiklah." Sumpah Hinata tidak sama sekali mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Kepalanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia saja tidak tahu, jawaban yang ia ucapkan barusan untuk apa. Namun ketika ia melihat Naruto bangkit berdiri, ia pun juga ikut bangkit dan mengikuti laki-laki itu berjalan.

...

Sudah lebih dari lima menit berlalu setelah mereka undur diri dari keluarga mereka dan duduk di taman belakang─ yang lebih mirip dengan hutan buatan yang amat sangat tertata rapi dan bersih karena taman itu adalah perbatasan hutan, jadi sebagian besar tanaman yang tumbuh adalah bunga-bunga liar dan tanaman yang menjalar, membatasi pagar-pagar hingga berbentuk seperti semak yang tertata─

Tidak ada yang membuka suara, Hinata masih berusaha memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Entahlah, dia bingung. Di satu sisi dia sedikit─ sekali lagi SEDIKIT─ senang karena laki-laki itu menepati kata-katanya dan ia akan mendapatkan status.

Lagi pula karena keperawanannya sudah tidak ada, bukankah lebih baik menikah dengan laki-laki yang sudah menerawaninya dari pada nanti dia menikah dengan laki-laki lain dan akan meninggalkannya karena dia sudah tidak perawan?, yah itu memang hanya ada di dalam pikiran pesimisnya, tapi tidak apa-apakan berpikir seperti itu. barangkali saja dia benar-benar mendapatkan laki-laki seperti itu.

 _Well_ , walau ia tahu jika keperawanan memang sudah tidak terlalu diperdulikan pada era jaman sekarang yang sudah menganggap keperawanan bukan tolak ukur untuk seorang gadis memulai suatu hubungan, tetapi Hinata berbeda. Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai keperawanan. Baginya keperawanan adalah salah satu tolak ukur kehormatan seorang wanita. Lagipula keperawanan juga adalah hadiah bagi suaminya kelak.

Dan yah sepertinya menerima memang yang terbaik.

Tetapi di sisi lain ia juga sangat takut dengan laki-laki itu, bagaimana nanti jika mereka sudah bersama dan lelaki itu masih mem- _bully_ -nya bahkan lebih parah dari pada di kantor? Bukankah ia akan mendapatkan siksaan dua kali lipat? Di kantor dan di rumah.

Tidak. Hinata tidak ingin ia mengalami hal itu. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dan satu lampu menyala dalam kepala cantiknya. Bagaimana jika mereka menikah dan beberapa lama kemudian─ mungkin setahun atau bahkan enam bulan─ ia mengajukan gugatan cerai? Bukankah itu adalah ide bagus? Dia bisa terbebas dari laki-laki itu dan juga mendapatkan status. Janda tidak perawan lebih baik dibanding gadis tidak perawan, bukan? Dan suaminya kelak tidak akan mempermasalahkannya dan meninggalkannya.

"Hentikan memikirkan itu dan membentuk wajah seperti itu!? Karena kau benar-benar membuatku terangsang? Atau kau memang ingin menggodaku, hm?"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya, menatap Naruto sengit. "Dengar, yah... Tidak peduli jika kau sudah membawa orang tuamu datang kemari dan melamarku, aku tetap tidak suka padamu dan sangat membencimu. Dan kau pikir, dengan kita menikah, aku akan menyerahkan diriku padamu? Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kata Hinata tidak memedulikan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Oh, sayang kau tidak akan menolakku, tetapi kau sendirilah yang akan memintaku untuk memuaskanmu. _Well_ , kau ingat tiga hari yang lalu di kantor, bukan? Bahkan kau tidak menolaknya sama sekali dan ikut memainkan lidahmu─"

Blush..

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, dan sialnya dia jadi ingat kegiatan mereka itu dan ia sangat membenci sisi jalangnya yang sering kali mengendalikan dirinya ketika Naruto sudah mendekatinya.

"Hentikan, brengsek.."

"Apa kau ingin aku membuktikannya lagi?" Naruto menyeringai dan perlahan mendekati Hinata.

"Selangkah lagi kau maju, aku benar-benar akan memotong benda kebanggaanmu itu dan memberikannya pada Kuro, burung elang kesayangan milik Neji-nii untuk makan malamnya."

Naruto tergelak kecil mendengar ancaman Hinata. Jujur saja ia sedikit kaget, kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari bibir milik Hinata, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa lucu dengan ancaman Hinata yang seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. _Oh, Hinata-ku sudah semakin berani rupanya_ kata Naruto dalam hati dan keberanian itu membuatnya semakin menginginkan gadis itu.

"Kau..." Hinata menunjuk Naruto dengan jari lentiknya, "Aku─"

"Kak, kalian dipanggil ayah dan paman."

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong karena Hanabi sudah berdiri di depan pintu, memanggil mereka dengan suara yang cukup aneh di telinga Hinata. Kenapa Hanabi harus menghentikannya. Dasar adik tidak tahu suasana.

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera ke sana." Kata Naruto menyahuti.

...

' _Ini pasti mimpi... Ini pasti mimpi... Ini pasti mimpi_ ' kata Hinata merapalkan mantra ketika berbaring dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Kau sudah tidur, Hinata?"

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis ketika suara itu terdengar di telinganya. Semuanya ternyata nyata. Benar-benar nyata. Semua ucapan selamat dan godaan teman-temannya beberapa jam yang lalu adalah kenyataan. Jadi dia benar-benar sudah menikah dengan laki-laki itu. oh demi Dewa, dia benar-benar ingin lenyap saat ini juga.

Hinata merasa kasur melambai karena berat badan Naruto sesaat kemudian. Ini adalah malam pertama setelah pernikahan mereka yang dilangsungkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Debar jantung Hinata bertambah cepat karena kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba terasa di sebelahnya. Lebih parah lagi, pria itu langsung bergelung di belakang punggungnya dan meletakkan sebelah lengan yang panjang dan berotot di pinggangnya.

"Naruto!" Seru Hinata dengan nada peringatan dalam suaranya ketika merasakan kejantanan pria itu di pinggulnya. "Kurasa lebih baik kau tetap berada di sisimu dan aku tetap berada di sisiku."

Naruto tidak mendengarkan ketika mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata dan menggigiti garis rambut Hinata dengan ringan. "Ku kira kau menginginkanku untuk meredakan rasa nyeri di selangkangmu. Kita sudah menikah Hinata, jadi biarkan aku merasakan pelepasan di malam pertama kita. Ayolah, kau pasti juga menginginkannya. Bukan?" bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Dengan tubuh terbakar karena kedakatan Naruto dan aroma kayu cendana yang memenuhi kepalanya, wajah Hinata memerah "Sialan. Pergilah pada para jalangmu, brengsek."

"Kenapa aku harus mencari mereka, jika ada kau di sisiku?" Kata Naruto membantah namun dengan menggunakan nada yang menggoda di telinga Hinata. "Ayolah...!? Aku berjanji, aku bisa menjadinkannya jauh, jauh lebih bahagia, yah...yah..."

Oh Hinata tidak meragukannya sedikit pun. "Kalau kau tidak menjaga sikap, aku terpaksa menyuruhmu keluar dari kamar ini, sialan. Lagipula apa kau tidak capek setelah seharian kita menghadapi berjam-jam dalam acara itu, hah? Ah... Sudahlah. Aku capek sialan, jadi menyingkirlah dan jangan menggangguku."

Hinata memandang Naruto dan melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata pria itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengusirku, menolakku. Semua wanita menginginkanku berada di ranjangnya untuk menghangatkan mereka."

"Tapi aku tidak, sialan. Pergilah ke sisimu, dasar mesum. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku berbeda dengan mereka. Lagi pula, aku sangat membenci pria seperti dirimu─ pria yang memperlakukan wanita seperti barang yang habis dipakai lalu dibuang begitu saja. Kau tahu? Kau seperti kucing jantan yang hanya mencari kenikmatan kepada kucing betina lalu setelahnya meninggalkan mereka."

"Hei.. Aku tidak seperti itu." Naruto membantah perkataan Hinata. Dia bukan lelaki brengsek seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Dia hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh wanita-wanita itu. Lagi pula dia juga tidak langsung menerima tawaran dari mereka, dia juga punya standar tersendiri untuk melakukannya. Dan lagi, selama mengenal Hinata, semua obsesi dan ketegangan yang dia rasakan hanya berpusat pada gadis itu. Tidak ada yang lain dan itu adalah cobaan tersulit untuknya.

"Mereka sendiri yang mendatangiku. Lagi pula perumpamaanmu itu salah. Seharusnya kau bilang kalau aku seperti ikan dan para wanita itu yang seperti kucing. Mana ada kucing yang menolak ikan? Apalagi ikan seperti diriku."

"Yah, apa bedanya? Kau juga senang kan dimakan oleh mereka. Kau juga menikmatinya, kan?"

"Tapi itu kan berbeda."

"Rrrrgh... Aku tidak peduli brengsek. Bagiku kau sama saja dengan semua kucing jantan." Hinata berbalik dan menatap Naruto nyalang. "Dan kalau kau tidak bisa diam. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini!"

Dengan mata biru yang tampak kecewa akhirnya Naruto menjauh dari Hinata dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar dan memadamkan api di darahnya. Sialan, Naruto. Dia adalah pria yang mudah sekali membuat darahnya mendidih. Lagi pula apa-apaan dengan sisi jalangnya yang mulai bangkit ini.

Hinata berusaha kuat untuk tidur dan melupakan jika ia tidak sendiri di dalam kamar itu.

 _Kau pikir kau bisa tidur lelap dengan pria yang berbaring di sebelahmu ini? Apa otakmu terbuat dari batu?_

Memejamkan mata, Hinata mengulang kata-kata yang membosankan. Ia _harus_ tidur. Tidak ada alasan. Naruto brengsek dan mesum sekalipun─ _tapi dia tampan dan menggoda_. Sanggah sisi jalangnya yang lain.

Sementara di sisi lain, Naruto mengikuti kata-kata Hinata untuk diam. Dia tidak ingin malam pertamannya ia habiskan di luar dan menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman-temannya. Ia kemudian menyusun bantal di belakang punggung dan menoleh kepada Hinata. Ini akan menjadi malam pertama dalam hidupnya yang sudah begitu lama yang ia habiskan dengan seorang wanita di atas ranjang tanpa bercinta.

Tidak dapat dipercaya. Belum pernah ada wanita yang menolaknya sebelumnya.

 _Ada, dan itu adalah istrimu sendiri._

 _Ya, kau benar brengsek. Istriku sendiri menolak dan malah mengusirku._

Naruto menghela nafas. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah akibat olokan dari batinnya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas dan terdiam lama sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

Naruto bisa menebak kapan Hinata terlelap dari napas gadis itu yang teratur. Ketika itu, barulah ia berani menyentuh Hinata. Berani menelusuri garis luar pipi Hinata yang lembut dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

Tubuh Naruto bereaksi dengan sangat luar biasa sehingga ia menggigit bibir supaya tidak mengumpat. Api merambat di darahnya.

 _Shit_. Bahkan selangkangannya semakin tegang dan sakit. Ia butuh pelepasannya sekarang. Ia butuh Hinata. Dan yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah merentangkan paha Hinata yang selembut sutra dan menanamkan dirinya dalam-dalam ke tubuh wanita itu. Masuk dan keluar dari tubuh Hinata berkali-kali sampai mereka menjeritkan pelepasan mereka bersama-sama.

Hanya saja, itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Naruto mengumpat kemudian menjauh dari Hinata. Menciptakan jarak aman di tempat tidur di mana ia tidak bisa lagi mencium bau feminim Hinata yang manis, merasakan hawa panas tubuh Hinata di bawah selimut.

...

Hinata bangun ketika merasakan kehangatan dari rasa nyaman yang asing─ perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia alami lagi selama bertahun-tahun sebelum ia pisah ranjang dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu ia merasakan lagi sebuah kecupan lembut di kelopak matanya seperti ada orang yang menyapukan bibir ke bulu matanya. Kemudian satu tangan yang hangat dan kuat membelai rambutnya.

Eh, tunggu. Sepertinya ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, bukan berasal dari keluarganya dan lagi bau tidak asing yang membuatnya tergoda untuk terus menciumnya hanya satu orang yang memilikinya.

 _Naruto_!

Hinata langsung menegakkan badan sehingga kepelanya membentur Naruto. Ia mendengar desisan kesakitan pria itu. Menggosok-gosok dahi, ia membuka mata dan melihat Naruto mengerutkan dahi dengan garang kepadanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Hinata, duduk tegak.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku? Kau ingin memperkosaku lagi, hah?"

Naruto tidak memedulikan perkataan Hinata. ia malah memeriksa giginya yang baru saja terbentur dengan dahi Hinata. "Dasar mesum, bajingan, seharusnya kau malu dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau─"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Brengsek."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan sikap Hinata yang masih menganggapnya sama seperti sebelum pernikahan mereka. "Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa jika kita ini sudah jadi sepasang suami-istri. Tega sekali kau."

"Eh," Hinata terdiam. Kembali mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kemarin. Jadi... jadi sekarang ia benar-benar sudah menjadi nyonya uzumaki? Istri dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki? Oh, astaga... jadi semua mimpi buruk itu bukanlah mimpi, tetapi benar-benar ia alami. _Sial._

Ia melirik lelaki itu yang tengah memeriksa dirinya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karenanya.. _Ah, tidak_. Hinata menyela batinnya sendiri. _Mana mungkin_. Dia malah ingin merontokkan semua gigi mesum laki-laki itu agar ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata godaan dari bibir miliknya.

"Ah, sudahlah." Tandas Hinata, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran itu, "Aku mau masak. Kau mau sarapan apa?"

Tetapi Naruto tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata. Pandangannya malah tertuju pada lekukan V rendah baju tidur Hinata. Melihat sesuatu yang tercetak jelas di baliknya dan membuat sesuatu yang berusaha dia tidurkan kembali terbangun.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, dan bersumpah ia sangat-sangat merasa malu. Ia sadar jika caranya duduk membuat pria itu bisa melihat leluasa hingga ke pakaian dalam winnie the poh _pink_ -nya yang memalukan.

Hinata berniat pergi secepatnya agar si mesum itu tidak semakin mempermalukan dirinya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Naruto sudah menarik Hinata ke tubuhnya dan menuntut bibir gadis itu.

Ah... Masa bodoh dengan amukan Hinata nanti. Naruto sudah cukup bersabar semalam. Tidur dengan wanita yang paling ia inginkan tanpa melakukan apapun benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Mmmmph.."

Hinata mengerang nikmat. Entah kenapa, tidak ada penolakan yang dia lakukan dan ini benar-benar membuat Naruto sangat bahagia. Benar-benar BAHAGIA. Sekali lagi BAHAGIA. Ini adalah kali kedua Hinata tidak menolaknya dan malah menikmati permainannya.

Naruto semakin berada di atas angin, ketika Hinata seolah memberikan izinnya. Lidahnya melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan yang paling nakal kepada lidah Hinata. membelitnya dan mengajaknya bermain bersama.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat ribuan lidah api berkobar di sekujur tubuh Hinata, membakarnya, menghangatkannya dengan gairah yang selalu berusaha ia tolak, lalu berkumpul di zona tengah-tengah pahanya yang meleleh, dimana ia mendambakan Naruto.

 _Damn_.

 _Sekarang kau tahukan, Naruto memang tidak bisa ditolak._ Ujar sisi jalangnya.

Bibir Naruto meninggalkan bibirnya, lalu menggerakkan lidah di kulitnya, meninggalkan jejak panas hingga ke lehernya di mana Naruto membuat lingkaran-lingkaran di atas tulang selangkanya, daun telinganya, lehernya.

Naruto benar-benar mengetahui setiap zona erotis pada tubuh seorang perempuan dan sialnya ia tergoda, ia tidak bisa menolaknya dan ia menginginkan lebih dari pria itu. Lidah dan tangan pria itu terlalu handal untuk memijat semua zona tersebut demi kenikmatan maksimumnya dan Hinata benar-benar menginginkan lebih. Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh Naruto? Dia yang akan membuatnya merengek untuk memintanya melakukan seperti yang diinginkan pria itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya. _Apa kau bodoh. Kau ingin menyiksa dirimu lebih lama lagi?_ Sisi jalangnya tidak membiarkan niat Hinata.

Naruto menghembuskan napas dengan lembut di telinga Hinata, mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang sensasi ke sekujur tubuhnya, dan begitu Naruto membelai bagian dalam telinganya dengan lidah, tubuhnya langsung gemetar. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Naruto sekalipun di balik piyama laki-laki itu. Membuatnya mengerang dengan suara lirih.

 _Shit._ Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir, sisi jalangnya sudah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Disuruh berhentipun ia tidak akan mampu, karena semua kata-katanya akan berubah jadi sebuah erangan. Dan sialnya lagi ia ingin kenikmatan yang dijanjikan oleh laki-laki itu. sekarang dan detik ini juga.

"Naruto," erang Hinata lagi, ia benar-benar sudah dikalahkan telak oleh sisi jalangnya bahkan suaranya sendiri pun tidak bisa ia kenali.

Naruto menggulingkan Hinata, menarik baju tidur Hinata ke atas.

"Ka...kau harus berhentih," tukas Hinata pada Naruto, suaranya terdengar lemah disertai dengan erangan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Menghentikan apa?" Tanya Naruto. "ini?" Lidahnya berputar-putar di sekeliling payudara Hinata.

Hinata mendesis saking nikmatnya. Berbagai sensai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya seperti bara api merah, membakar setiap jengkal dirinya.

"Atau ini." Naruto menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke balik celana dalam Hinata.

Jari kaki Hinata benar-benar menekuk sebagai respon atas tangan Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah pahanya sementara punggungnya melengkung. Oh, pria ini memang mesum luar biasa!

Naruto membuat Hinata terbakar luar-dalam sebelum ia akhirnya memasukkan dua jarinya dalam ke tubuh wanita itu.

"Oh..." Erang Hinata, kepalanya tersentak ke belakang karena intensitas dari kenikmatan itu.

Hinata berpegangan kepada Naruto ketika jemari dan lidah pria itu meneruskan serangan kenikmatan tanpa ampun itu. Pengendalian diri Hinata lenyap, tanpa malu-malu ia menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto, semakin mencari-cari hawa panas Naruto, sentuhan Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma tubuh Hinata di bawahnya, rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh pelukan wanita itu di tubuhnya.

Hinata miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan Hinata gemetar dan berdenyut di sekeliling tangannya sementara tubuh wanita itu menggelinjang karena belaiannya.

Kapan pun, Hinata bisa mencapai klimaks.

Dan Hinata sudah sangat siap untuknya.

Naruto merobek secarik kain tipis pada pinggul Hinata yang menghalangi aksennya menuju tubuh Hinata yang ingin sekali ia jelajahi lebih jauh.

Dan lebih lama.

Hinata mendengar suara kain yang sobek, tetapi ia tidak sanggup menghentikan Naruto. Tekadnya sudah ditelan habis oleh berbagai sensasi yang begitu dahsyat sehingga yang ia inginkan hanyalah pelepasan.

Ia harus memperoleh pelepasannya!

Mengulurkan tangan ke atas, Hinata membenamkannya di rambut Naruto, tidak mau pria itu meninggalkannya barang sedetikpun.

Naruto menendang celananya sampai lepas dan membuka paha Hinata lebar-lebar.

Dengan tubuh yang meledak-ledak bagaikan api murni. Hinata menahan napas ketika Naruto hendak memasukinya. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya berpegagan ke bahu bidang Naruto, menginginkan Naruto ingin memasuki tubuhnya dengan keputusasaan yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering

Mensyukuri interupsi itu, Hinata bersusah payah menyingkir dari bawah tubuh Naruto, kakinya gemetar, sekujur tubuhnya terbakar. _Hampir saja_. Namun ia juga besyukur atas interuspi itu. _dan juga sangat kecewa karena belum mendapatkan pelepasan._

Sementara di sisi lain, pria kuning itu terus mengumpati lawan bicaranya.

"Sialan kau Kiba. Bisa-bisanya kau mengganggu waktu berhargaku. Jika kita bertemu, aku bersumpah akan membuat milikmu tidak akan bisa kau gunakan selama sebulan, brengsek."

Dan setelah menutup teleponnya. Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata di dalam kamar mereka. _Sialan, kau kiba. Kau membuatku harus menahannya lebih lama lagi._ Makinya dalam hati memperhatikan miliknya yang masih tegang di bawah sana. Ah.. Sepertinya Naruto harus melampiaskannya dengan cara lain.

Setelahnya, hanya terdengar desahan lirih yang berasal dari kamar mandi, tempat yang baru saja Naruto masuki.

 **END.**

 **a/n** : Udah gitu doang. Sorry, gak ada yang lebih panas lagi dari itu, oke. Dan jangan banyak menuntut. ***Bug*** di gebukin ama reader ,. Dan untuk abang Naruto-ku tersayang, maafkan adinda mu ini yang lagi-lagi membuatmu tersiksa seperti itu :p

BTW, FFN ini sengaja tidak ku satukan dengan yang DRUNK *MAAF atas statusnya yang membingungkan* karena agak gak nyambung (mungkin =.=), lagi pula mungkin juga aku bakal buat sequel-sequel FFN ini yang lain. Ingat yah, MUNGKIN dan TIDAK PASTI. Yah tergantung dengan mood juga sih dan waktu. Oh iya, kalau kalian belum baca DRUNK buka di My story Mickey cari yang judulnya DRUNK *sekalian promosi ,

Eh, aku mau buka rahasia nih. Sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang paling gak bisa nulis lemon (yang implisit maupun eksplisit) jadi yah aku contek punya orang. Ingat yah CONTEK bukan PLAGIAT dan termasuk ceritaku ini. Lagian aku juga harus mengubah dan menyesuaikan gaya bahasa dan tulisannya ke dalam tulisanku juga tema dan alur milikku sendiri *yah, walau agak amburadul sih hasilnya XD*. Sebenarnya pernah buat dan hasilnya PARAH (FFN ku yang judulnya STALKER) jadi saranku, kalau kalian mau buat tulisan terus susah buat tuliskan alurnya, kalian bisa membaca cerita/buku orang lain, tapi diconteknya jangan semua. Cukup beberapa paragraf hingga kalian bisa melanjutkan cerita kalian sendiri dan ubahlah gaya tulisannya seperti gaya tulisan kalian sendiri.

Ah, sudahlah. Sekian dan terima kasih *Ucapan dalam gaya formal*

BTW, terima kasih buat kalian :

 **Hitampanjang**

 **Melanie535**

 **Diinda16**

 **Endah442**

 **freeX92** : (Hahaha iya aku juga gak rela Hinata digituin ma laki-laki mesum. :p, terima kasih atas dukunganmu :D)

 **Reichan Hiyukeitashi** : (Naruto mah emang kayak gitu dari dulu. Supeeer duupeeeer Licik XD tapi aku suka dengan gaya liciknya :p)

 **Baka Vie-chan**

 **AnRe** : (Bukan gila An, dia mah licik :D)

 **Fishimi Yuuna**

 **Me Yuki Hina** : (Uh, yah aku setuju. Eh, tambahin dia mah Liiiiciiik banget...nget...nget... :D)

 **Vicagalli** : (um..um.. *angguk kepala* iya, dia pemaksa, tapi aku suka. Hahaha... pemaksa buat dapat sesuatu yang disuka gak papa, kan? Hehehe... :-D, tapi aku sendiri juga gak suka dipaksa *kalau memaksa, sering :p*)

 **.faris** : (Nah, ini dia malam pertama mereka. kwkwkw... aku kasihan sama Naruto digituin sama Hinata. tapi yah gak apa-apa, dikit dikasi pelajaran :3)

 **Anna Renatana**

 **Srisavers28** : (Yah, namanya juga licik. Naruto mah kayak gitu orangnya. *dilempar sandal ma Naruto*)

 **Lawo3**

 **Anishl**

 **Azzahrah2002**

 **Uzumakisrhy**

 **Guest**

 **Yuuki0**

 **Aizen**

 **Ahra**

 **Hime**

 **Fans kamuuu**

 **Lililala2499** : (aku juga punya akun di WATY, pen name nya juga sama mickey139 tapi masih baru :D follow aku, yah *sekalian cari teman* hahaha)

 **Yhana uzumaki** : (Oke, ini aku udah lanjut. Terima kasih atas dukungannya :D)

 **Guest** : (ini bukan TBC tapi END, maaf :( tapi jangan khawatir, mungkin aku bakal buat sequel yang lain kalau kamu suka. Aku gak janji sih tapi bakal aku usahakan *jangan terlalu berharap, yah :3. Ini juga aku buat sudah lama tiga hari pas sudah posting DRUNK, tapi yah baru sekarang di publish. Waktu dan mood kadang gak bisa berkompromi XD kan gak mungkin langsung dipublish tanpa di edit, lagian alurnya juga harus dipikirkan banyak-banyak *curhat* ~abaikan :D)

 **Aoi doi** : (iya, mereka nikah. Cuman yah gitu, pake maksa si Naruto nya :D)

 **Azhar** : (ini azhar yang sama kah dengan yang lain? Tapi makasih yah, hehehe... iya si Hinata-nya jadi liar. Oh, iya makasih sudah diingatkan. Aku juga baru lihat pas kamu bilang begitu dan untuk FFN ini, bahasanya memang agak gak baku, sengaja sih sebenarnya, supaya lebih santai dibaca *itu mah pendapatku, sih :3*. Eh, tapi maaf, aku gak berniat buat FFN ini multichapter cuman Oneshot doang :D)

 **Durarawr**

 **Rakha** : (Aduh Rakha, itu mah terlalu kejauhan. Kalau nikah ma punya anak kan sudah ada di animenya :3 . Kalau disini cukup mereka nikah dan malam pertama *walau agak menyedihkan bagi Naruto :D*, kalau anak, cucu, sampai cicit belum bisa :p)

 **Kurama no yokay** : (bukan tamat tapi selesai :p)

 **Vs**

 **Vero** : (Terima kasih atas kesetiaanmu menunggu FFN Hinata :'( aku terharu. Kalau urusanku sudah selesai, aku bakal usahakan buat meneruskannya. *dengan tatapan semangat penuh*)

 **Ucullious**

 **Rochim**

 **Saki's**

 **Himeka Senju**

 **K I ller**

 **Ana**

 **otomspartaX97**

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca tapi gak mereview, memfav. Ataupun mengalert nya.

 **Salam Mickey139 9.10.2016**

 _ **Jangan lupa kunjungi blog nya, yah untuk versi dengan gambar.**_


End file.
